


Changkyun is a pervert

by Sihyun996



Series: Wonho gets used by his members [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sihyun996/pseuds/Sihyun996
Summary: All the members know Changkyun likes butts and often plays with his hyungs butts until one day Wonho snaps at him making Changkyuns hidden side come out, a side he tried to hide.





	Changkyun is a pervert

It was all innocent play at least that's Wonho and Shownu thought. The maknae just casually patting, massaging or playing with their butts. Shownu didn't seem to mind at all, neither did Wonho until one day...

It was yet another busy day for Monsta X they've been traveling all over the city all day for interviews and music performances. Wonho was wearing short shorts again, Changkyun couldn't resist it he had to touch it, feel the firm cheeks under his hands. 

Changkyun's been tapping Wonho's butt all day, Wonho has been feeling annoyed by the end of the day due to being tired and hungry as they had no time to actually sit down and eat. But he still hasn't said anything until Changkyuns hand just casually grabbed his cheek then pressed against his hole, Wonho snapped.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Changkyun winced at the sudden raised voice the rest of the members turning to see what the ruckus was  
"Hyung i'm just playing" Changkyun smiled trying to brush it off and grab Wonho's butt again  
"NO. YOU WILL STOP RIGHT NOW" Wonho slapped his hand away 

"Whoa, whoa whoa guys calm down. What's the matter? What's wrong?" Shownu swooped in trying to call things down  
"It's nothing." Wonho says with a sigh and they continue on their way. 

But Changkyun didn't think it was fair, he wasn't done.. yet.

~

They have finally arrived home and have started taking turns at showers. Chankgyun went over to his closet he looked trough his bag and found his sleeping pills he knew he was gonna use them tonight. By now Changkyun knew that Wonho drinks a smoothie before bed so he decided to mix one for him slipping in some of the pills hoping nobody saw him.

When Wonho came back in nothing but a towel looking fresh and in a better mood, Changkyun turned to him with a smile "Ahh hyung! I made you something as an apology for today!" Wonho looked surprised "A..ah thank you... listen i'm sorry about snapping earlier i was just very tired and annoyed." 

"Ahh it's okay hyung, it's no big deal, i went overboard, i was just trying to brighten the mood." he said softly, handing Wonho the smoothie. Wonho took it and instantly started chugging on it, Changkyun smiled looking at him drinking half of it right away "Yes, drink it all hyung, it's delicious right?" still smirking at Wonho.

Changkyun was the last one to shower and he decided to take his time just to make sure everyone will be firmly asleep by the time he comes out. He put on his clothes and he came out to find Wonho sprawled on their big couch still wearing just the towel, he smiled thinking how nobody bothered to ask him to dress or go sleep into his own bed.

This played out too well Changkyun thought. He listened quietly if anyone is still up, nothing, he then walked over to Wonho who was laying on his stomach his face in his arms. Wonho's body is like one of a greek god, his body was so muscled and firm, his gym trips really work out well for him and his body.

"Hyung? Are you awake?" no reply, he put his hand on Wonhos shoulder shaking him a little, he was completely out of it, perfect. Changkyuns hand went down Wonho's back to the brim of the towel reaching his protruding ass and he squeezed, it's so firm, Changkyun felt a hard on forming in his underwear. 

His hand now went to explore under the towel starting from Wonhos thigh back up to his ass, it was so smooth Changkyun almost moaned but he bit his lip trying not to make noise. His thumb reached Wonhos hole, this made Changkyun instantly hard, he pressed on it with his other arm. 

That's it, he walked back to the bathroom to look for anything that could serve as lube, looking trough the bathroom he found Hyungwon's cream, he wasn't sure what it was but it felt almost full so he took it with him. Wonho hasn't budged at all.

Luckily Wonho's towel wasn't tightly wrapped and was tied together at his hip, Changkyun just had to yank it a bit and it was off. When he had Wonho's nude ass in his sight he bit his lip so hard it looked amazing, he looked at it for a few minutes taking the magnificent view in. He leaned down closer and closer to Wonho's ass.

He put his hands on both globes moving them apart and burried his face in between them. Oh my god it tasted so good, Changkyung was in love. Wonho's hole was hairless and pink and Changkyun had to put his tongue in it, taste it, feel the warmth as he massaged his ass cheeks. 

He had to force himself off of Wonho's ass, he then applied a lot of the cream on his fingers getting them nice and slick. He lowered his hands and started massaging Wonho's ass and his hole. He pushed his thumb lightly into Wonho's hole, he heard a weak moan come from Wonho, Changkyun smiled to himself "Hyung i knew you were a slut." 

He pushed his other thumb in trying to stretch Wonho's hole. Changkyun heard him release a needy breath. What a slut he thought smiling again. He twisted his thumbs and stretching Wonho for a few minutes before finally looking at his ignored dick, he put more of the cream all over his dick, the cold made him wince.

Giving his dick a few more good strokes before he got closer to Wonho's hole and pushed his dick almost halfway in "Mmmmh hyung you feel so good on my dick, i love your slutty hole" pushing all the way in now and staying like that for a bit to let Wonho's hole adjust to his dick.

He started moving his dick slowly, Wonho felt so good, Changkyun had to stop himself from cumming right away, he was so tight. After plowing into Wonho's hole for a little bit Wonho suddenly turned to his side making Changkyun jump in fear that he might have woken up, but he was still firmly asleep, good.

He then spread Wonho's legs setting one of them onto his chest holding it in place with one arm and pushing his dick back into Wonho's hole reaching even deeper. "Mmmhph" another moan came from Wonho's sleeping lips as Changkyun started moving his hips faster this time. He noticed Wonho was hard aswell, he smirked and grabbed his dick matching it with his thrusts. "Such a slut hyung"

"Ahh hyung i want to fuck you forever" Changkyun said that and pulled out so he wouldn't cum yet, instead he turned Wonho to his back and went down to his nipples licking and playing with them "Mmm hyung your chest is so firm" his other hand went back down and grabbed Wonho's dick again and started stroking.

Soon he stopped playing with his nipple and licked down Wonho's hard stomach down to his dick licking it up and down before he swallowed it having his tongue play with the tip, Wonho's breaths were becoming unsteady meaning he was getting close to cumming. 

Changkyun increased his pace, he heard Wonho moan so he quickly pulled out and stroked Wonho's dick when hot cum started rippling out of it, making sure it all went over Wonho's broad chest and stomach. 

After a few last ripples he let go of Wonho's dick and redirected his attention back to his dick still slick from precome and cream, he spread Wonho's legs to each side and pulling Wonho's thick hips closer to himself as he guided his dick back into his hole.

He started trusting in and out at a regular pace, leaning in to whisper to Wonho "You love getting your ass fucked don't you hyung? Like the good little slut you are" his pace quickened as he kissed Wonho's lips. "Oh fuck, i'm gonna cum into your slutty hole hyung mmmh" as he plowed in a few more times cumming hard pusing all the way into Wonho "Mmm fuck take it slut." 

After a few more strokes he pulled out seeing cum leaking out of Wonho's pretty pink hole, he smiled and decided to leave Wonho like this to wake up fucked out and sticky all over. Putting his pants back on and slowly walking away into the room to finally sleep.


End file.
